


Five Minutes

by soulgyrl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulgyrl/pseuds/soulgyrl
Summary: Revisited this story. My take on what may have happened during that critical five minutes the Eurus spent with her "Christmas present"- Moriarty.





	Five Minutes

James Moriarty smiled as he walked down the dimly lit hallway inside the high-security bastion known as Sherrinford. He was flanked by two armed guards; the governor of the facility leading the way. He knew something glorious was about to come his way when he was "requested to attend a highly secretive government meeting in a secured location" three days prior. The extreme curiosity he had felt at such a proposal had turned to a delighted joy when he realized that none other than Mycroft Holmes himself was the one who requested him. But never in his wildest dreams did he expect to hear the delicious story the oldest Holmes brother had presented him with: a third Holmes sibling existed; a secret sister named Eurus who was kept sheltered away. And crazy as a loon apparently, although Mycroft was very skimpy on the details he'd offered. Still, this Eurus sounded like his kind of girl.

He stepped into the waiting elevator and winked at one of the guards, a tall ruggedly handsome young man who didn't so much as blink at Moriarty's antics. The governor stayed put. He didn't enter the elevator or acknowledge their guest but nodded at one of the guards who then pressed the button that closed the door sending Moriarty on his way.

And so, he was getting a five minute, unsupervised meeting with this mysterious woman. A Christmas present. Seriously? He really had no idea what she could possibly want with him. Okay, there were a couple of scenarios running through his head, but none of them seemed very plausible.

The elevator shuttered to a sudden stop, and in seconds, Moriarty found himself looking out into a large, drab room. In front of him was a glass window. You could even construe it as a type of cage as there was an actual living being inside of it. He thought this a very odd arrangement; it looked to him as though she was on display. Oh, look at the pretty girl...but please don't feed the animal. Animal. Is that what they thought of her?

Eurus rose from her kneeling position and stood facing him. The lighting shifted from an eerie green to a dim glow. She was dressed in white; her long, dark hair cascaded over her shoulders. He couldn't get much of a reading on her during that first initial glance, although he did feel the teensiest tingling at the base of his spine.

He walked a bit closer and gave a "well here I am" gesture.

"I'm your Christmas present." He announced, and proceeding a bit closer, added, "So what's mine?"

Eurus looked towards a wall-mounted camera and it's red light turned off indicating all monitoring had ceased. Then, one word. "Redbeard."

Moriarty flashed her a look that was both amusement and questioning at the same time.

Both parties drew within inches of the glass surface and an almost erotic dance started between them.

Separated, but so close.

Finally, "I'll explain Redbeard eventually. Do you know why I summoned you?"

"Summoned me?" His eyes and mouth were wide in mock surprise. "No one summons me. I oblige if I agree to it. So, no...except that I imagine it has something to do with your wonderful family. Isn't that oldest brother of yours a scream? But it's Sherlock that reeaaally gets my juices flowing. Do you want to have a nice, homey chat about the curly-haired chap? Is that what this "Redbeard" is about?"

Eurus turned around and walked several steps before turning back quickly. "We don't have much time. You're going to do something for me."

"Moi?" Moriarty answered, placing a hand on his chest. "What could I possibly do for you?"

"You are going to talk Sherlock into...injuring himself. You are going to break him, force him to do something he can't come back from. In other words, you are going to ruin him. But you yourself cannot physically harm him."

"Hmmm," he countered, "while that does sound like something I might want to do, enlighten me...why would I do it for you?"

"Because I am telling you to. And, when you are finished, you are going to kill yourself."

"Oh...am I now?" Moriarty chuckled and drummed his fingers across his lips. "You've got balls, lady, I'll give you that. And what if I don't agree to any of this?"

"Simple," she said with a shrug of her shoulders, "I'll kill your brother."

Moriarty snickered. "I think Robert can..."

"No, no, no...silly," Eurus interrupted. "The other one."

The minutest of flinches. Anyone else would almost definitely not have even noticed...but Eurus did."

"I don't have another brother."

"Oh just.. don't. Stop. You Moriarty's are a lot like us Holmes'. Sooo secretive. Yes, I know all about the other one. Your poor little brother, Jonathan. Born fifteen minutes after you with the umbilical cord still wrapped around his tiny neck. Turning blue and left with a host of problems. You were close as stick tights until he turned three and your parents quietly sent him away. Pretending he was no more. Then it was just visits at Christmas and birthdays. Then came that awful fire. They really shouldn't stick imbeciles and the insane in the same institution now, should they? You never gave up on him, did you; through all these long, long years. Of course, you've done your best to keep it all hush-hush. But the walls in those places have ears you know. Someone is always willing to talk for a price."

"If...you even..."

The jarring, shrill cacophony that erupted from the creature before him stopped the breath in Moriarty's throat. Eurus eventually quieted and he looked into her eyes; dead pools of icy blue. Yes, he believed her. That even locked away in this hell-hole of a fortress, this crazy bitch would somehow manage to get the job done. Sherlock could die, and he certainly didn't care if he died himself, but his beloved Jonathan....

Eurus snapped her fingers bringing Moriarty out of his reverie. "Let me tell you about Redbeard. He was Sherlock's closest friend. Thick as thieves they were. And he was in my way. I wanted Sherlock. I needed Sherlock. But whenever Redbeard was around my brother always sent me away...away to play alone. So you see, I had to make Redbeard disappear. Somewhere that no one would ever find him. So that's what I did."

"You had Mycroft."

Eurus snorted at this suggestion and waved a hand dismissively.

"Now, let's get serious. You don't want brother Jonathan to suffer the same fate as Redbeard so you will do as you're told. And don't think you can trick me."

Moriarty swallowed, hard. "I...I don't think that. So, no other instructions on how I am to go about this...undertaking?"

"I'm sure you've plenty of ideas already, but just follow the instructions I have already given you. And these." Eurus turned and walked back towards her bed. She pulled a bundle from under the mattress and walked over to the portal used for sending items in and out of her room. Moriarty followed suit. He picked up the bundle she had sent him and turned it around. It was five 8x11 manila envelopes tied together with string.

"There are instructions inside each one with different tasks to be performed at different times. The top envelope you can open when you get home...or wherever it is you're going. The others have specific dates written on them. You won't be around when the final one plays out. Oh, and you'll need to get some of your people on board for this, too."

Moriarty said nothing, and although his face was blank, a slow-simmering...what? Anger, disgust, fear...adoration...all the above... he felt a whole plethora of emotions welling up and lingering just below the surface. Nothing was said for a good thirty seconds.

"This is what you've wanted, isn't it?" Eurus continued. "To destroy my brother? I'm giving you the greatest incentive to carry those desires to fruition."

"Hmm, you are mad, aren't you?" Moriarty snarled. "Even if I want to kill myself, I'd prefer to do it on my terms."

"Oh, I don't care what method you use for that. But it does have to be done according to my time table. You will have some freedom to do things your way. It will make a lot more sense once you've read the plan as a whole. So...I suppose you can run through it all right away if you choose. You just can't carry it all out until the appropriate dates."

Moriarty dropped the bundle onto the ground. He paced around the outside of the glass, Eurus watching all the while. He finely came to a stop once more in front of her.

"I don't think I'm willing to play this little...game of yours. You've shown me zero proof that you actually possess the power you claim. It's been real, darling, but...ciao." He was bluffing, but he wanted to see how she would react.

"I talked Mycroft into bringing you here, didn't I? She ejaculated. "You'd be surprised what favors can be had when you can give the exact dates and correct procedure for preventing terrorist attacks or predicting the next stock market crash. Stopping a bomb in exchange for the life of one simpleminded man wasting away in some hovel of an institution is a no-brainer for the likes of Mycroft and his cronies. You of all people should understand that. But look, our time will soon be finished. The camera will be on any second now. Time to pick a side...make your choice."

Moriarty never said a word, but bent down and picked up the envelopes. He walked over to the elevator doors and had just reached them when the security camera buzzed and lit back up. The elevator doors opened and he stepped inside. He gave Eurus a salute as the doors shut. He might never see her again, but she would never be far from his mind.

Eurus looked towards the camera and smiled, knowing that Mycroft would certainly be watching. These next few years were going to be interesting. And maybe, just maybe this time ...she would get what she really wanted.

P.S.- you see, sometimes, it really is twins.


End file.
